One Night
by Colony L2
Summary: it's a story i made up off the top of my head before i went to sleep.. ~Sarah (she's not posting it though.. i am SO lost!)
1. Default Chapter

One Night  
  
The night was cold as she walked toward the large apartment building. Snow blew in the wind as she clutched the paper with his address scratched on it to her chest. It was their 4th date since she met him. That fateful night at that little music club after he had stepped down from the stage from playing his guitar. She had been entranced by his music.. almost like he was a mythological siren, luring her to him. She climbed the stairs to get to his floor.. sixteen flights, she was tired already. Her feet ached in the black knee high boots. The door to his level was open, thankfully, and she was greeted by a rush of semi-warm air to contrast the cold of the stairway.. it was welcome. The door to his apartment came into view as she rounded the corner and checked the paper for what had to be 100th time since she left her own apartment. She was nervous.. this 'dinner and a movie' was the near death experience she'd been fearing since she met him.. though, the night before when he'd asked her to come over, she hadn't been nervous at all. Her eyes fixed on the door, and she lifted a hand to knock, trying to lower her heart rate, which was at the moment going the speed of sound. She knocked, surprised by the thickness of the door, and she wondered if he'd heard her at all. As she stood waiting, and trying to calm her nerves, her mind faded back to the night before. They had walked to the park, not really aiming to go anywhere.. and they both smiled as they sat on the park bench. She closed her eyes and absentmindedly leaned against him, hungry for the warmth as the snow fell around them. "Trowa? Can I ask you something? "she asked, turning to look at her companion. "Uh.. sure.. anything. What's on your mind?" he asked, looking down at her. She fidgeted a little, trying not to look too nervous, "do you.. ever date? I mean.. besides me?" she asked, looking into his one visible green eye. "No actually.. you?" he asked, fiddling with his gloves. She looked down, not sure how to answer, "I move around too much to do any of that sort of thing.. my work kind of forces me to move." she answered, looking out at the snow covered park. Her attention snapped back to the door as it opened, revealing a tall, handsome European man with green eyes, one eye covered with his bangs giving him an air of mystique that made her want to pursue him all the more. He smiled warmly and looked her over, gazing at the tight, clingy black dress, knee high boots, black jacket and totally unorthodox sapphire scarf around her neck. "Hey...I'm on time right?" she asked, smiling at him. He nodded and stepped to the side, motioning for her to come in. He wore a grey turtleneck and black jeans with boots. She looked him over and couldn't help but blush at the sight of him as she walked through the doorframe. He took her coat and scarf, hanging it up on the coat rack. He smiled and offered his hand to her as they walked to the living room. It was tasteful.. done much like her own. It was dark, done in deep greens and black with lots of candles. "I hope you don't mind spaghetti for dinner.. it's all I know how to cook." he said, leading her to the couch and planting a small, soft kiss on her cheek. She smiled and sat, taking in the aroma of the pasta, her body warming already, "sounds good to me.. I love spaghetti." He smiled and went to the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out a bottle of wine, "Now.. i'm going to get you drunk so the food won't taste so bad." he joked pouring two glasses and walking over to her. "Oh.. I doubt i'll need the liquor.. I trust your cooking, Trowa." she said, taking her glass and sipping it. "Why thank you, Ann.. I appreciate it. Mind if I ask you something now?" he asked, slowly sitting and taking her hand. "Go ahead.." she smiled, taking another sip of wine. "Would you mind.. I mean, if tonight goes well.. staying tonight? I would kind of.. like you to stay." He said, blushing deeply and leaning closer to her. Her heart skipped about 10 beats at the request, her mind whirling. She set the glass down on the table and turned to face him, searching his face for a sign that he was kidding.. or at least just wanting her to stay for the obvious reasons. There was no such indication, his eyes held passion and honesty. "I.. sure. Why not? I'd like to stay.." she answered, feeling herself blush to that of a color of a tomato. "I don't think you get it.. I _really_ want you to stay, Ann. Ever since we met at the club... i've been falling.. i've _fallen_ in love with you." He said, taking her hands, his face serious and full of love. Now, Ann wasn't going to not admit to her feelings.. hell, she'd felt the same way since they first struck up a conversation at the club and she'd given him her phone number. She'd thought of him all the time since they'd met.. wondering and hoping that she wouldn't have to move if this went anywhere. "Trowa... I can't believe this .. I.. you can read my mind.. I was going to say the same...how.. is this possible?" she stammered, her hands shaking as she was on the verge of tears. Trowa leaned closer to Ann, their hands still linked. He was blushing almost as much as she was, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. He brushed a long piece of hair away from her face and looked into her eyes. She leaned closer to him, trying to figure out what he was aiming for. Though her mind was screaming 'you idiot! Kiss him, you both want it!' she couldn't help but feel a little nervous toward the next move. The two leaned closer to each other and their lips met for the first time. Ann made a quiet 'squee' type noise in the back of her throat, taken by surprise by the kiss. Trowa let her hands fall and he lay his hands on her shoulders, kissing her as softly as he could. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss, her body warming up to the heat of their obvious passion as desire for one another started coming into play. She pulled away from his kiss and looked at him, his face held a confused expression.. looking at her as if to say 'what's wrong? Was I too forward?'. She shook her head as he gazed at her with those emerald eyes. He hadn't done anything wrong, she was just afraid that maybe this was too good to be real. "No, nothing's wrong.. I just had a chill.. forgive me." she said, looking down and blushing at her own nervousness. Trowa took her hands up into his and pressed them to his cheek, then let them fall as he stood and walked to the kitchen. He checked the pots that we on the stove and smiled, "dinner's ready." Ann smiled and stood up, but Trowa held out a hand to stop her from walking over. She raised an eyebrow but her eyes fell on a low wooden table that was set for two on the screened in porch as he gestured to a glass door that was behind him. "Dinner with a view, my lady?" he asked, bowing slightly before taking the pots and the bowl of pasta outside. Ann laughed a picked up the two glasses of wine and carried them out to the porch. It was surprisingly warm, but since it was connected to the apartment she wasn't really surprised. It was done up like a little genie bottle type thing, with pillows all over with the small table in the middle. Trowa sat down on one of the many pillows and smiled warmly at her. Ann sat and held out his glass to him, looking around. "This is nice...I like it." she said, watching as he picked up a remote and turned on the radio, her face going pale as he turned it to one of the more popular stations and turned the volume down a little. "D-do we have to listen to the radio? I mean.. all they play is the top music.. it gets boring." She stammered, taking a sip of her wine. Trowa gave her an odd look and smiled, "I prefer to have music on while we eat.. besides, the music is soft.. you'll hardly notice it." Ann nodded and prayed he was right, taking some of the spaghetti onto her plate and taking a small bite, smiling as the flavor rolled over her mouth, tasting wonderful. "It tastes great.. you're a good cook, Trowa." She stated, gazing at him as a pleased grin passed over his handsome, yet half covered face. "I'm glad you like it.. mind if I ask you something? I've forgotten to ask this and i've wanted to since I met you.." Trowa mused, taking a bite of his spaghetti. Ann raised an eyebrow and took a bite of her own, "go right ahead.. to tell the truth, we don't know much about each other." Trowa nodded and took a sip of his wine and looked at her, "you said you move a lot and when we first met you said you spend a lot of time in music clubs...what exactly.. do you do for a living? You know I sing.. that i've had one CD made, but that I never went on.." he looked over at her. It was then that the radio picked the perfect time to announce what songs would be up next. Ann's face froze as she opened her mouth to tell him what she did for a living, but the D.J. interrupted her with the sound she dreaded most since he turned the radio on. "Okay everyone out there.. let me just tell you what's coming up! We have... heh, the hit from that mysterious songstress... Ann London. She makes a hit then disappears, odd chick isn't she? Anyway.. back to the music!" Trowa blinked in surprise as music flowed into the porch. Ann's face went pale as the slow melodious music and the sound of soft singing filled the little porch area. "Ann.. what's your last name?" Trowa asked, looking her over with a level stare. "London.. yes.. i'm.." she started, the pale turning to a deep blush. Trowa's jaw dropped and he pointed from the radio to her. He looked at her oddly, "you? you sing.. that? This is.. you? You're Ann London.." Ann wrung her hands in her lap, "yes.. i'm her.. why? Does that bother you?" she asked, scared that he'd be upset. Trowa shook his head wildly, "No! I...fell in love with your music.. I always thought she and I were a lot alike, but you...you're _her_. I can't believe it.. but you don't want to be.. famous?" he stopped, "No.. you don't want it, do you? You just want to.. you.." he smiled warmly. Ann's eyes welled up wit tears. He understood.. he really did. Maybe it was because he was a musician, or maybe he really was the one for her...either way.. he understood. "Trowa.. you understand?" she asked, tears rolling down her face. He nodded and she stood, walking next to him and she sat. She looked up at him, and his green eyes were full of happiness and he embraced her, letting her head lay on his shoulder. "I have the CD.. your music is-" he said but she put a finger to his lips to silence him. "I don't want to talk about it.." she said, replacing her finger with her lips. They sat there for another moment, wrapped in each other's arms, lips touching with a new sense of love. Trowa's hands stroked her back as his kisses trailed lower, and he kissed along her jaw. 


	2. Chapter 2i wrote more,guys!

Ann pulled away from Trowa,sapphire eyes meeting emerald ones.He smiled at her,pulling her closer.  
  
"Stay with me forever,Ann..please..i want you to stay."he whispered into her ear,stroking her back lovingly.  
  
Ann closed her eyes and buried her face into the nape of his neck.She took in the scent of his cologne and breathed deeply.  
  
"I.."she started,sighing as he moved to stroke her hair.  
  
Trowa looked down at her,his green eyes sparkling,"you.." he said,holding her gently.  
  
Ann sat up,looking him in the eye and took his hands.She looked down at their laced fingers and bit her lower lip.  
  
"I..I'm not sure.I want to,i really do,but..this is just..i mean,what if i'm forced to move again?"she aked,half whispering with a hint of the shakiness in her voice that signified that she was about to cry.  
  
Trowa wrapped her in another hug and kissed her temple above her right eye,"why do you move around,anyway?afraid someone will discover your dirty little secret?"  
  
Ann laughed and nodded,feeling slightly silly about it.It was rather pointless,once she signed her name on anything,people knew.  
  
"So stay with me..let people know..who really cares?I mean..they shouldn't judge you because of it,your music is wonderful."Trowa said softly to her,looking her in the eyes.  
  
Ann nodded,she wanted this,it was meant to be.."yes,i'll stay..i will.I want to be here with you forever..i never want to leave your side."she said,feeling tears sting at the corners of her eyes then fall down her cheeks.  
  
Trowa stood and pulled her up with him,leaving the dinner forgotten on the table as they went into the apartment.He sat with her on the couch,her head on his shoulder with his arms around her.  
  
"Stay tonight,the we won't see each other for a week to make sure this is right,we'll know by then."he said,cradling her chin in his hand.  
  
Ann nodded,again taking in the scent of his cologne.This was heaven to her,finding love in this City.. 


End file.
